Tardis Eyes
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: My name is Miranda Clarke and once upon a time I met a man who had a magic box... New companion/11, two adventures, no serious romance besides a few inuendo's
1. Chapter 1

**[Note: This story won't be updated for a few weeks, so if you want to follow it I strongly suggest actually clicking the "follow story" button. **

**Review~!**

**I don't own anything except Miranda (and her 'rents) , claim nothing except OC's that may come in. , and admit all rights to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy! ]**

_My name is Miranda Clarke, and once upon a time I met a man with a magic box. _

"Miranda!" My mother yelled up towards the back room of the flat while also attempting not to burn the bacon. "You're going to be late for work again!"

"Good," I muttered, pulling on her shirt. Walking across the room I grabbed a Sharpie and crossed off the little box on my calendar. _April 12, 2013._ I pulled on my scarf with a tug, making sure it flopped in all the right spots. Strolling out of my bedroom I came to a halting stop in front of my mirror and fluffed the back of my hair. With an approving nod I continued on my way.

"My, don't we look snazzy today?" Dad gave me a smile as he passed going the opposite direction down the long hall. I grimaced, thinking of how the fashion police at the university would think of it. _No pocket protector? Unacceptable! No rubber soled shoes? You'll electrocute yourself! _I grimaced, trotting down the staircase and walking into a veil of the smell of bacon. Delicious, thick, turkey, bacon. I reached around my mums center of mass and snatched up a piece of meat, a bit of grease popped up and bit my hand but I didn't mind; today, I was invincible.

"Volture," She snapped, attempting to hit me with the spatula, but I was faster. Like I said, invincible.

"But you love me," Except with the food in my mouth it came out more like: "Buh oo uff ay."

"Big day today," I rolled my eyes, she was a bit too cheery for my current mood. "and if you don't hurry, you'll be late."

"Aren't I, a growing girl, supposed to eat my breakfast?" She scoffed, shoving my messenger bag in my arms. I almost choked on a bit of bacon that I hadn't quite swallowed yet as the books hit my diaphragm.

"Now don't use filler words, make eye contact, annunciate, don't faint, don't puke, and for God's sake smile!"

**0o0.0o0.0o0**

I scanned the room of hundreds of people, we'd been using an old theatre instead of the conference room since we had several symposiums going on today. I was standing in the back, where there were only ten or twelve persons scattered in the first few rows. There was one man, though, who caught my attention. Tall, even when he sat down, sulking, slouching, and wearing a bright red fez. Honest to Heaven it wasn't the fez that caught my eye.

"Hey," I murmured, sliding into the velvet seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He was _actually_ pouting.

"I'm good at not talking," I sank back in the chair, wondering if they'd call me to the stage or if I was just supposed to be up there. I mean, they couldn't actually expect me to just know when to go up there. However, if they called Jarvis called my name over the speaker I knew that he would end up trying to make it all… lusty – and then I'd just be disgusted and I would be thinking about that during my entire speech instead of what I should've been thinking about. Gross.

"Alright, don't be so desperate," He huffed, twisting his torso around to face me. "I messed up…"

"You messed up so you came to a physics symposium?"

"I thought you said you were good at not talking!" He was practically shouting now, and there were people looking at us. "And yes. I've come to make fun of this Dr. Clarke. A real git from what I hear," His eyes scanned me up and down, trying to read me, but what he ended up reading a bit more was my name tag. I held in a smirk and bit my tongue so as not to laugh at the absolute look of shock on his face.

"Dr. Clarke!" He jumped up, putting one hand on his fez to keep it from falling. "Big fan! Very big fan, love your work on…"

"The fundamentals of astrospheric radiation?"

"Yes…" He drawled, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. He was dressed like someone more out of the thirties – well, minus one red cap and one bow tie. I flinched as he whipped something out of his coat pocket and pointed it at me, its prongs were waved at me as a green light shone in my eyes.

"What is that?"

"You're the scientist," He licked his lips carefully, "Why don't you tell me?"

I opened my mouth to answer-

"Dr. Miranda Clarke to the stage. Please," I took my sweet time staring him down and waiting to go to the podium. There was just this force that kept us glaring at each other.

"Maybe another time," I smirked as I stood and walked down the aisle. I rolled my eyes _Great Copernicus _, I'd been right about Jarvis, he had popped the 'c' and 'k' in my name and the sound waves had made the microphone pop. People looked at me as I walked down the aisle, some gaped, others just glared.

The heel of my shoe clicked loudly against the ground in the silence as I strode to the podium. Jarvis gave me a sickly sweet smile as he took his sweet time stepping away from the mic, I forced myself to give the same expression.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, members of the board, physicist and scientists… I'm here today to talk about something very important… something that could change the way we see the universe forever."

_What came first, the chicken or the egg? _


	2. Brawn VS Bolts

**[Chapter two *dramatic music blares* is on the way, chapter two to save the day:D**

**I disclaim all rights, OC's are mine and if I owned Matt Smith he'd be wearing kitty sweaters all day and hugging me with his beautifully, awkwardly, long arms. Admit it, you'd be sooooo jealous.]**

"And as you can see," I glanced down at my watch. I had been up here for an hour and barely covered one fifth of the information, they were probably sleeping. I heard a moan from behind me. _I swear, if Jarvis is gonna do this _now_ I'll-_

A scream erupted from the crowd, the sound of metal on metal, the crisp snap of a bolt.

"Oh my God," A voice came, but all I could do was stare at it. It looked like something out of Comic Con with eyes like fire and the body of a car. Step by pounding step it marched towards me.

"Don't worry!" _He_ jumped out in front of me, waving his torch around like a magic wand.

"Who? Where?"

"Trust me," He glanced over his shoulder at me, "I'm the Doctor." He kept shining that light at them, a buzzing sounds resonating in my ears. Still, nothing came from it. He was hitting it against his palm when doors slammed open, more of those blasted things coming in. They herded a panicked crowd together as if they were no more than cattle. Everything became blurry and so… familiar. It was like déjà vu. However, déjà vu can be easily explained by the left side of my brain processing slower than my right, but in with fear and adrenaline pumping through me my mind should have been working ten-fold.

"Right then, plan b." He grabbed my hand and yanked me away, pulling me along as he sprinted. There were so many corridors and staircases that I hardly knew where we were. Coming to an abrupt stop I nearly fell over from momentum. We were in the dark, the hallway outside the door dimly lit.

"Who-" He clamped his hand over my mouth and held a finger to his own. Taking a step away from me and into the hall, he shut the door and left me alone in the dark. My heart was pounding so loudly that I was afraid someone – or something, may hear it. I tentatively approached where the door handle should've been and reached out to find a knob. Now, if we look at Newton's third law we see that ever action has an equal and opposite reaction, so by the panel slamming into me, I in turn slammed into the wall. I literally bit my tongue to keep from shouting.

"Dr. Clarke?" He removed the door from the vicinity of my face. "What are you doing back there?"

"It's Miranda," I hissed. "and I was just checking for the ghosties."

"Oh good," He shut the door and smiled so brightly I could've mistaken him for an abnormally tall child on Christmas. "They're very active this time of day."

I could hear him wave his little flashlight around when suddenly the dim lightbulb switched on. "How did you…"

I just stared, he was nowhere near the light switch. Maybe he'd used the device as an extension of his already long arms.

"Did I not mention it earlier?" He stepped closer to me with a smug grin. "I'm brilliant."

If there was a time for arrogant comments this was not it, if there was a time for snappy comebacks this was surely the moment though. I stared at him, listening to his shockingly even breathing. Besides the catch of my own breath I could only hear the blaring air vents.

"Brilliant things light bulbs," He shoved one hand into a pocket and being gesturing with the other. "Practically magic when they first came out! Would've been done sooner 'cept that Nick was in some freak accident… sorry. So I jumped forward a few years and said 'Hey Edison, got an idea: bottled light.' Roughly a hundred years later and you all take them for advantage."

"Nick? Einstein?"

"Yes I have a time machine- a machine that travels through time and space with me in it, of course. And it's got light bulbs!"

"What?" He was talking a million miles a minute and I could have sworn he was talking about time travel.

"Alright let's start again- 'I don't want to talk about it'" I just stared at him. This kid was insane. He was freaking neurotic. "I'll help you, you say: 'I'm good at not talking',"

"What is wrong with you?"

"No, you say-"

"Stop. What is going on?" I stomped my foot and shook my head. He looked into my eyes and with a deep sigh he instantly calmed down.

"Miranda…"

"Tell me." I snapped. I hated being left out, I loathed not knowing, and I despised not understanding.

"What I would tell you is far beyond your comprehension, it's far beyond that of any human on this earth."

"Try me."

**[Short and sweet. Suggestions? REVIEW!]**


	3. Deja Vu

**[Listening to Chameleon Circuit? Like a boss.**

**Freaking best stuff right now:D I already have a type 38 TARDIS. No really, I do. It's nearly the same shade of blue and it travels through space, but not time. It's also surprisingly larger than expected on the inside. I count that as legit.**

**Errrnyways, I redisclaim everything… since I don't own it. *cries* ] **

"Try me."

"No,"

"What is up with you? You just show up and drag me away then you don't even tell me what the hell is going on!" I stomped my foot, but he placed his hand over my mouth, bringing us centimeters apart. The sound of metal boots clunking along the halls made shivers run down my spine. He waved his little metal stick and the closet lights went out.

I didn't want to know how he did it, but I was glad he did. "Can you hear that?" He whispered. A pattern of footsteps kept beating down on the floor, engraining into my brain. Onetwothree four. Onetwothree four. Onetwothree four. It wasn't footsteps though, it was deep and it vibrated. Like a huge drum, just pounding away over and over again.

"The drums?" I said, muffled past his hand. He furrowed his brow, and squinted at me with brown eyes .

"What drums?" He removed his hands and the constant sound of the air conditioner was ringing in my ears, the drumming died off and I could hear them marching a different pattern. One two. One two. One two.

I stared at the door. Why did they change?

"Miranda?" He grabbed my shoulders and steered my gaze back to him. "What drums?"

"The drums," I repeated, patting the same pattern against my leg. His eyes got wide and he took several steps back from me, hitting the wall. "What? That's what I heard."

"What are you?" He hissed, glowering at me.

"What am I? What are you?" I threw my arms in the air, still keeping my voice low.

"It's not…" He whimpered, but became cross instantly. He raced towards he, placing one hand on either side of my head to keep me in place. I could see his nostrils flaring and his face growing red with frustration. "What are those things? What are they called?"

He was shouting in my face with such anger that I practically coward. I managed to stutter out, "D-Draikchi,"

"How do you know that?"

"I –"

"How do you know that?" He shook me and my neck snapped back and forth. The door burst open and I was looking straight at something literally out of my nightmares. It was a metal human, nothing more than someone dipped in steel. Instead of joints and skin, they had balls and sockets to join their parts together. Red pupils about the size of my fingernail glowed and focused in and out on us.

He waved his little wand and it powered down.

_Just like last time_, I thought. Just like last time? What happened last time? Why did I think that, am I having Déjà vu again?

"Come on," He grabbed my hand and we were running down the halls again.

"Where are we going?"

**[I was going to have this chapter be nice and long… but it would've been several pages. So I'm making these first couple chapters short. It's not that I'm a horrible writer, I swear, it's just that they'd be boringly long if I didn't.]**


End file.
